One loves problem
by Paigeylovex3
Summary: Two months ago Casey got her revenge on Evan. She said she left that night behind in a drunken haze. Little did she know she has a bit more left from that night than she thought.
1. True love never ends

_Casey Arched her back, pressing into his defined chest. She told herself she was drunk, that it was just payback, maybe she was just blinded with anger and hurt. But as she collapsed beside him and felt his sweet breath caressing her neck she couldn't help the feeling, the feeling of being complete, and content with that. He breathed out her name softly in his sleep._

_"Casey" And her heart melted_

* * *

A familiar feeling woke Casey, the feeling of her stomach wanting to escape. She wretched her expensive 400 thread count blankets off of her, leaving them forgotten in her wake beside her bed. The bathroom was empty at this time of the morning; the clock on the hallway had read 7:23, most of the Zeta Beta Zetas were either at class or sleeping of a hangover, leaving Casey to empty the scarce contents of her stomach. With a regular rutien of emptying her stomach Caseys appitiet seemed to have plumeted. Gagging at the taste of acid in her mouth she almost wanted to throw up more.

It had been almost two months since she had he night with Cappie, and up until two days ago she was certain she had left it all behind, but a small pink plus sign begged to differ. For almost an hour after she deciphered the test results she had just sat silently, not crying, not screaming, not allowing herself to think. For thinking would force her to face the facts.

She was pregnant; but she wasn't married, or working, or living in a cute little house with a white picket fence and a dog. She was just pregnant, pregnant with a Kappa Tau.

The thought had crossed her mind briefly, a Kappa Tau baby. It wouldn't stand a chance, Beaver would play football with him, Wade would take her to parties, Rusty would confuse him with big science words like he did to Casey. And Cappie, well Cappie would be sweet and teach her to make the world laugh, and to always have the last say.

Casey shook her head at the thought. She hadn't told anyone, and she didn't want to, the Evan breakup was still fresh, and here she was imagining a baby with Cappie of all people.

She managed to drag herself from the cold tile floors of the bathroom and back to her and Ashleigh's room. By that time Casey's frantic race to the bathroom had woken Ashleigh and she was up and waiting for her like a good friend. She had noticed Casey getting noticeably distant lately, slipping in and out in silence. And she was freaked.

"Casey, honey, what's up" Ashleigh asked sincerely. "I worried"

"Oh, it's nothing Ash" Casey answered back fumbling with her words slightly.

"No, I know you Casey and something's up." Ashleigh pleaded looking at her best friend. "Talk to me"

"Well" Casey's natural instincts were to spill. She couldn't handle a secret for very long She never could. In grade school Jessica Lauren told Casey about her first boyfriend Henry Fisher, she made Casey promise she'd never tell anyone. The whole school knew by the next day. She wasn't a gossip, but no one told her anything after that.

"I'm pregnant" Casey blurted out unable to hold it in anymore. She mentaly scolded herself for her inadbility to hold anything in.

"Oh, sweetie" Ashleigh was at her side quickly to comfort her. Ashleigh waited for the tears, just like the tear that had come about when Evan had broken up with her. She was just getting over him and this was just bringing him back into the game. To her surprize Casey stayed calm almost glowing, she almost seem. Excited. "Have you told him?

"Him?" Casey paused; the logical part of her knew she shouldn't mention Cappie. The part of her that was scared of rejection was telling her to be quiet about it. Then there was the other part the rebellious part that Cappie brought out she wanted to scream it from the roof tops.

"I'm assuming its Evan" Ashleigh asked slightly unsure of her self she knew no one else Casey had been with. "Right?"

"You'd be surprised" She answered back quietly letting Ashleigh figure it out on her own.

"But who else. Ooh" Ashleigh's eyes were bright and to Casey's surprise Ashleigh smiled wildly. Casey looked looked down at her fingers awkwardly smiling softly. She _never_ surprised anyone, she was completely and totally predictable. But now here she was carrying Cappie's baby, no one expected that on from her.

"What" Casey asked shocked. Ashleigh was smiling cockily at Casey with a sparkle in her eyes that she only got when she was right about something big. She knew the way Casey acted around Cappie, the way she watched him secretly when she thought no one would see things Casey didn't even notice she did these things.

"Its just that look that you get when you talk about Cappie, or think about him or mention him, or see him, basicly anything pertaining to Cappie puts a sparkle in your eye. Its adorable" She smiled a bit less. Repeating her question with more information. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, I'm still a little mixed up" Casey sighed. She didn't even want to get into feelings at the moment none of them made sense. "I know I should be angry, or upset, or something, but whenever I think about this baby and Cappie I just get so happy. I get this picture in my head, of Cappie and I with a little blue eyed baby and we're smiling and laughing."

"Case" Ashleigh said finally "You love him"

Casey stopped, frozen. So that was it, she loved with him. Casey smiled, she loved him, not like how she had once _loved _Evan. That was power hungry love a needy wanting love. Now this, this was different, it was head over heals, uncontrollable love. How had she never notice it before.

"Ash," Casey smiled briefly high from her epiphany. "I-I got to go"

"Go. Run." Ashleigh joked smiling like crazy at her friend.

Casey ran out the door. She didn't have a plan of attack like she usually has, there was no idea or thought process. She didn't know what the future held, but she knew who she wanted to go through it with. The only man who loved her for who she was not what she was, Her Cappie.

A/N Okay Okay so I've been dying to see a story like this out here and since I havent seen one yet I decided to write one myself so like it love it tell me. Flames welcome go ahead and tell me you hate it, critisize me tell me what you want. :o I'll keep writing if you'd like I really love this story idea so please tell me you love it

- Paige


	2. Uncle Rusty

**A/N**Okay, so this is my first story on fan fiction but I have been out there reading them _forever_, and the authors were always saying how much they wanted to update but couldn't, I never really believed them until I noticed how hard it was to have a story playing itself out in the back of your head. Also I do realize that the grammar and spelling in Chapter one was kind of screwy but I fix it back up all nice. So tada and update for all.

PS. In case anyone wondered no I do not own Greek if I did Cappie and Casey would be together by now.

* * *

The Kappa Tau house was as always bustling with girls, drinking, and the ever popular raw partying. Two pledges were outside of the messy on the side walk scrubbing paint of off the sidewalk which read 'Cappie Rules'. Cassie laughed at the sight, Cappie always wanted to, as he said it 'leave his mark on thing' one way or another.

And for the most part he often succeeded, he had definitely left his mark on Kappa Tau, Greek road had 'Cappie' written all over it literally, Tri Pi still had 'Mr. Cappington Forever' scrawled over top of their dining room. So it seemed everywhere and everyone had a little piece of him, and Casey especially had a large piece of him.

Casey strode down the road toward the house, whether she was ready or not she needed Cappie by her side through it all. The heavy door was pulled open in front of her. "Hey Case"

Rusty was grinning goofily at her. Casey looked for a moment taking in her younger brother, his big brown eyes, his long crooked nose, the way he hunched his shoulder like he had been bent over a lab table all day.

Her brother was, well to say the least quirky in his own way. Maybe, when she had the baby, her son would be like that. A little genius with cork screw curls and an extremely large vocabulary that would confuse his Mommy.

"Casey" Rusty pulled her back from her dream like thoughts. "You okay Casey you've never been one to daze out. Cappie said you used to hate it when he did that."

Casey laughed. She had never _hated_it; she told him that all the time so that she had some control in the relationship. With Evan she had held all the cards, what she said went, Casey wore the pants. Cappie was different he was uncontrollable and unpredictable Casey hated that, how could you gain control on such and intractable person, well you couldn't, but that didn't mean Casey didn't try.

Control was something she was told she needed but right now all she wanted was everything to be decided for her, someone to tell Cappie, someone to tell her to finish school, control wasn't needed anymore.

He bent Casey's rules, he didn't bow to her control or take over her with his own, he danced around it cleverly. _'Cappie quit dazing out and focus'_. Actually his daydreaming was the only moment were Casey got two seconds to merely watch him, where he wasn't in perpetual motion, he'd daze out and get that far away look in his blue eyes, unconsciously bite his lip, tap his feet to some unknown 

rhythm. And she'd watched him do that with fascination, that this childish boy of a man had caught her heart so irrevocably and quickly.

These moments never lasted before long he'd shake himself out and looked at her with a mischievous grin, raising his eyebrow evilly than kiss her playfully before he'd run off to put his newest scheme to work.

"Casey…" Rusty said concerned "Are you sure you're okay"

Casey nodded her head slowly with little thought. She wasn't okay, No she was far from it. So with out thinking she grabbed rust around the neck and cried. She wasn't crying because she was pregnant, or that Cappie was the father, not even the loss of her whole painstakingly planned out future was bringing her to teasr.

She was crying because she was taking away her own future, but not just that she was taking away Cappie's. He acted like he had none, but she knew that he would end up great, he was friendly, caring, playful, perfect, he didn't need to be held back from his true potential, because he _accidently_ got his _ex_-girlfriend pregnant during a one night stand, no one needed that especially with someone as amazing as Cappie.

"Um-Casey- I er" Rusty stuttered trying to comfort his sobbing sister awkwardly seeing as he didn't have experience with crying girls Rusty just stood rather lumpish. He almost dragged her inside of the Greek house, her sobbing noticeable, and sat her down on the couch beside him.

"Casey I need you to tell me what's wrong" Rusty took charge with confidence an extreme worry for his big sister.

Casey looked at him for a moment before allowing more tears to run down her cheek. For two years Casey had denied that she had a brother, and even now she barely acknowledged him, but here he was by her side trying to protect her and trying, failing, but trying to make her feel better.

She didn't deserve any of this, she wasn't good enough to get a brother like this, or a friend like Ashleigh, or a; friend, boyfriend, acquaintance, or whatever Cappie was to her he was perfect at it, and Casey didn't deserve it one bit.

"Would you be offended if I started calling you _Uncle_ Rusty" Casey said abruptly. Looking over at Rusty to gauge his reaction, but Rusty just stared at her unsure of what she meant.

"Casey what are you- _Uncle_" Rusty stopped connecting one or two things in his head. For a genius he was slow. "Are you saying-"

"Mhmm" Casey nodded with no shame, she wasn't embarrassed.

"Aw Case you finally got rid of that jerk and now you have to drag him back." Rusty complained, he was obviously speaking of Evan, Rusty would never speak of Cappie that way he thought so highly of him.

"Don't jump to conclusions Rusty, Mom always said that was the worst thing you inherited from her" Casey replied quietly feeding information to Rusty.

"What do you mean" Rusty whined confused with what she was implying to him. "Are you saying that you're not going to have to talk to his cheating ass?"

"No, I just don't think the father of my child is that bad" Casey said calmly dancing around the topic with grace.

"Oh so Evan isn't a huge bastard" Rusty yelped at her. Normally Casey would have been angry with him for being so blunt with her, but he was only doing it because of the natural brotherly protectiveness that came with the brother package.

"No, _Evan_ is that bad" Casey stated plainly.

"But you said- what are you-"Rusty looked at her completely confused for a moment before realization dawned. "You mean that Evans not-"

Casey shook her head 'No'.

"Than who is it" Rusty pushed, poking her arm childishly.

"Well, let's just say I didn't really come here just to find you" Casey answered shortly.

"You mean, you and- Cappie" I nodded "Why are girls so confusing you could have just told me that. So you came here to tell him right.

"More or less" Casey said. More being, she finally realized she loved him which was a good thing considering she was having his baby. Less being, guess what Daddy.

"So, _Uncle_ Rusty" Casey chuckled at Rusty's feeble excitement over being an uncle. Rusty began laughing almost silently. "And Cappie's going to be a _dad_."

A Dad. Cappie was going to be a father and Casey would be a mother and they'd live happily ever after. That should be it, that simple, fall in love get married and have a family, not exactly in that order but the ideas still the same. Life was just too complicated and it was just getting worse and worse.

**A/N**Alrighty there it is Chap 2. So to my shock I'm actually getting reviews that people like the story extreme shocker. So there are two ways I'm thinking of taking the story and your feed back will help me decide which way I'll go. Thanks for reading.

-Paigeykins


	3. Being a Casey

**A/N **Once again I don't own Greek never will but I hope to own season 1 pretty soon

Rusty informed Casey that Cappie was out on official Kappa Tau Business, in other words a beer run, and he'd tell him that Casey needed him immediately. So she walked sluggishly home, spoke to know one as she walked up the stairs, laid down on her bed, and stayed there in that place for an hour.

Ashleigh was at a class somewhere, Rebecca had left for some one night fling with her secret man friend and Casey swore she saw a stethoscope poking out of her bag, so nobody disturbed her little dome of silence.

Casey couldn't make herself read, TV drama was a waste of time in her thoughts, she had already cleaned everything in the house a few days ago when she found out about being pregnant, and _nobody_ was home for her to pawn of her problems on.

She was pathetic, she decided, here she was here at a large expensive college campus in a beautiful historic house and all she wanted to do was lay around alone. Well maybe not alone, she'd be happy if someone would come lay around with her, like maybe _Cappie_.

That was it she was pathetic, she was lying around wishing her ex-boyfriend was here sharing in her quiet laziness.

Casey was soon going to be a mother and if Casey's daughter was anything her, she wonder, what would that entail. Hazel eyes, bottle blonde hair, a little princess just like her. Possibly a little perfectionist, people would spoil her rotten and she's get whatever she'd like because like Casey she would appear to be perfect, a true Casey wannabe.

But was being a 'Casey' necessarily as good a thing as it may seem, you see sure you had power, poise, and almost perfect sensibility, but that was just Casey to the untrained eye. On the flipside she was just an indecisive, self oriented, lonely, pregnant sorority girl. And her daughter would not be weak like her.

_Cappie hovered over her, his shirt long forgotten in the dark corner of his room. His dark hair was mused like always and his blue eyes were sparkling less playfully more lovingly._

_"Say my name" He asked quietly. So quietly Casey almost didn't hear it. She smiled shyly, the drunken haze long since forgotten in the heat of the moment._

_"Cappie" She whispered back just as quietly. He almost quivered, but lowered himself instead to kiss her full force, with love._

All Casey had done was whisper. She had merely said one word a word that he heard hundreds of times a day from various girls. But when Casey said it she could see him fall for her. Casey was almost happy for that moment, when she realized she held the power, until she realized the same could be said for Casey, every time Cappie called her by name, no matter where, when. Why, or in what context, she was she melted into him whether she wanted to or not.

Casey's daughter would not be like that she'd be sure of that. The little girl would not _melt_ for someone like Casey did, she'd be strong, intelligent, and everything Casey wasn't.

_The Kappa Tau House_

"I come bearing gifts" Cappie chanted entering the house lifting the beer over his head like a prize. His call was answered by cheers of grunts from his frat brothers and a rush to take the bags forcibly from his arms.

Some sort of game was on in the living room which had gathered almost the whole house, besides Spitter who didn't understand sports and annoyed everyone, Wade who was off with Calvin, and of course Cappie who had other things on his mind.

Rebecca was supposed to be waiting upstairs in his room for another fling of sorts, and he could barely wait to crawl up there with her.

"Hey, um Cappie" One of the guys stuttered. Spitter. Rusty never stayed when the guys watched games, but not by choice.

They had let him stay once, and he spent the whole time giving them statistics on the out come of the game, followed by the scientific formula to perfectly kicking a field goal, then a montage of information describing the historic facts of football and how it relates to ancient Greek sporting events.

After that he was banned for life from all major Kappa Tau viewing events, which pertained to sports. But he was getting close to being banned from comedy showings as well, every time he was constantly complaining how 'that doesn't make sense' or how 'he could never survive that' Rusty was all together a horror when set in front of a TV.

"Yes Spitter" Cappie answered anxiously, he really wanted to leave and find Rebecca who was probably sitting on his bed in some kinky outfit, maybe a little nurse get up, waiting for him like the last time.

"I just needed to tell you that-" Rusty tried to inform Cappie but he was busy nervously bouncing on his heels and look up the stairs as if something would appear there any second.

"Listen Spitter, I _really_ do enjoy our little heart to hearts, but there is an _extremely_ hot lady waiting for me upstairs. So if this isn't _absolutely_ necessary I would really like to _bounce_" Cappie said enunciating every key word.

"Cappie, it's Casey" Rusty said quietly. Cappie shuddered at the name, then froze and turned to Rusty.

"Casey" He said quietly. "What's wrong, is she hurt, Rusty what's wrong with her"

Rusty shifted nervously. "I can't tell you that at this time, but I _can_ tell you that she needs you right now so I'd go find her right now"

"Over and out" Cappie said. He turned around on a dime and ran straight back out the door he had just come in from. Rebecca briefly crossed his mind but he decided what ever Casey needed was more important; whether it was to yell at him, or cry on him, hit him, kiss him. Whatever it was, Casey was always more important than the sleazy girl he was hooking up with.

_Back at ZBZ house_

College was only fun when you had people surrounding you at all times. Part of enjoying a sorority was partying and drinking two things she couldn't do in her state of being. All she had left when she wasn't studying or being president, was her compulsive cleaning

In the time Casey had been home she reorganized her already clean desk, cleaned Ashleigh's desk which was a complete disaster and re-did her events calendar, wrote almost seven rough copies of the letter she planned to send to her parents, shined her heels, took a short nap, and made a _pro_ and _con_ list relating to raising a child with Cappie as compared to single motherhood.

The Cappie side of the list was overpowering the latter with small comments like-

_-Fun_

_-Laughter_

_-He's so sweet_

_-You love him you idiot _

The list pointed out the obvious winner in the arms race of her life.

Casey was about to dust her laptops keyboard when a loud thump came from the corner of the room. She spun at her desk chair almost falling of in the process only to see the very man she had been needing to see all week.

"Hey Case"

**A/N **So I loved writing this chapter because I got to do a lot of rambling about quirks people had which I found very fun. Anyway I still have two ways I want to take the story both of which I would enjoy writing and your input would be lovely I do take it very seriously I'll try to include anything you think is worth 

while. So the faster you review the more I see were I'm taking the story the faster I update. **Review Review Review**


	4. A Prince for the Princess

**A/N** new chapter sorry it took so long; I won't keep you any longer

Oh ya- No I have no ownership over Greek, but if I did here is what would be happening

_Casey was almost asleep in her mothers arms after a hearing the classic tale a chivalry. The kind Prince had saved the Princess from certain death, the sun set, they lived happily ever after. Casey had heard these stories over and over in her short six years, but she was already sick of them. The little blonde haired girl made a face at her mother._

_"Don't worry my princess, someday your prince will find you" Casey's mother promised._

_"No he won't" Casey defied, furrowing her brow "there's no such thing as princes coming to save princesses."_

_"Oh, well Casey, if you say so" She agreed dodging a tantrum from her moody six-year- old. She kissed her daughter goodnight and turned off the light. Before she could leave the room she looked at the child and whispered her promise once more. "You will find your prince, my little princess; I just hope you let him save you."_

Casey had sworn that chivalrous Princes were just a story, made to keep you going with the hope that someday he would find you and carry you off to the castle of your dreams. They were made up figments of your imagination and she would never ever find one.

Yet here in front of her was someone that felt like her prince, her prince, his hair was shaggy and hung in his eyes, jeans ripped, layered shirts out of sorts, hardly a prince. Yet at the same time he was just the Prince Casey had always dreamed of. One that broke your rules, that you were drawn to like a magnet; she was addicted to him like any good princess was to her perfect prince.

"Casey" Cappie was speaking almost at a whisper, so unlike him, the noise he produced could wake up the world on a normal day. But this was not a normal day for Cappie; this would be the day that could change his life forever, if he chose to let it.

She stood extra carefully from the desk chair, afraid that her legs would buckle, since they felt oddly like jelly at the moment. Slow steps were taken towards her savior, one foot in front of another until she was within an arms length away.

Her eyes stayed low watching his feet shuffle in his sneakers tapping them on the hardwood floor out of habits, tears were welling up in her eyes so she turned to hide them, his large hands wrapped themselves around her chin lifting it so their eyes met.

Lines beside his eyes reminded her of how often he laughed and the shadows underneath reminded her of his partying habits, but Cappie's eyes appeared tortured, for reasons Casey could not figure out.

His fingers brushed away a traitor tear that Casey hadn't realized had fallen, she let his hand trail down the curve of her cheek, still locking eyes, and she knew he was tortured because she was. Empathy. He felt for her, not from experience, he couldn't actually know how she was felling, unless he was pregnant, but somehow he could just feel it, maybe from love. Love.

"Cappie" She sniffed leaning into his chest. A familiar scent surrounded her, Cinnamon and Kappa tau must, the scent of Cappie, she was comforted by his smell. Evan smelt like his expensive cologne, there was no distinct ode to Evan; his scent was as fake as he was himself.

"Well, now that we've got our names situated" Cappie forced a smile; he sat her down on the bed softly. "What is wrong Case?"

Frowning Casey looked up out the window hoping that it would inspire her with a way to drop this bomb on Cappie, but all she saw was the late twilight shadows. Casey sighed. "Remember the day after the freshman parent's weekend"

"Mhmm" He said watching her intently "I introduced you to my parents and they introduced you into the mystical world of 'Cappies childhood'"

Casey let out a wet chuckled. She still remembered the stories of a five year old Cappie; those images would never get out of her head.

"We promised that when we became parents we wouldn't do that" Casey paused unsure of were to take the story next.

"Then, while on the topic of children, I slipped in that our first child, boy or girl would be named after me" Casey snorted. "_Cappie_, that is, which brings us to our next topic of discussion; why Rusty practically pushed me out of the house because I was _needed_ at the ZBZ residence"

Casey tangled her fingers with his, making her hand tingle excitedly. This discussion had passed through her head a million times, how she'd profess her love and the truth about her pregnancy and he'd just smile and tell her how much he loved her, the sun would set and they would live happily ever after like in every girls fairytale.

"Well the thing is" She flattened his hand over her stomach and looked at his crystal blue eyes "I'm not going to name him _or_ her _Cappie_"

Cappie opened his mouth looking as though he was going to answer for a moment, but only for a moment.

"Casey, I'm getting an implication that you're trying to tell me -" he paused to gawk at me.

"That I'm carrying a Cappington" Casey almost smiled, in all of her worst case scenarios he was angry and threw things, but he didn't do either. Instead he looked her, no words forming on his lips, he just waited.

"You're- Pregnant" Cappie finalized. Casey nodded slowly, no sudden movements. "Couldn't it be Evey-boys, I'm assuming there's just as much chance of him as me," Cappie pause "unless my theories about him are correct."

Casey snorted "_Evan_, would never in a million years do anything close to unprotected, and ruin his chances at being the first president of whatever, whatever." Cappie looked away for a moment. "It wouldn't matter anyway"

"I've known for about three days" Cappie nodded. Casey took a deep breath now or never. "But I realized something else too. Something I've really known for a while."

Casey put her hand on the back of his neck, holding a pressure point she remembered he loved, and pulled herself on to his lap. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear when she finally looked at him. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, and she hadn't realized how much she missed him touching her hair. When they were together she barely ever cut it, it was part of her protest against normality, which ended soon after her and Cappie did.

She had cut most of it of off, but now that she realized that this was were she wanted to be, she couldn't wait to grow it back out. Ever since she was a kid, she loved having her hair played with, whether it was her mom brushing it or her friends playing beauty parlor, Rusty could also French braid hair but no one at Kappa tau knew that, she loved the attention. However, the attention Cappie often gave her was if she was the most precious thing in the world, and it scared her to death.

"I love you, Cappie" Casey finally said. Pressing her lips to Cappie was almost second nature. Breathing, Eating, Cappie, hardly in that order though. Cappie responded warmly feeling his way up her waist.

"So I'm going to be a daddy" Cappie smiled pulling away from her. The blonde nodded, stifling a yawn, the day had taken a bigger toil on her then she had thought. "I love your cute little yawn, but you need to sleep"

"Cappie I-"But Cappie wasn't having it; he waved his hand dismissively stopping her short."But Cap' we-"

Cappie cut her of again this time saying. "I promise we'll talk tomorrow, about _everything_"

"Are you-"She pause "I don't know, I kind of expected you to be angry"

"Casey, Casey, Casey" Cappie almost laughed "I got the girl, and no matter what the circumstances are we'll get through them together, I love you and now that I've got you I wont leave you."

Casey felt her face heat. "You realize what your taking on here, A _pregnant_ ZBZ president.

"A pregnant ZBZ president, I'll take it" Cappie smiled the way Casey always loved to see. "Now sleep,"

"Will you be here when I wake up" Casey asked curling into Cappie's chest.

"If I'm not we're at war" Cappie kissed her hair and felt her muscles loosen and relax into his chest. The panic set in the moment she drifted off, Fatherhood. He had never considered this a consequence of sex; it was more a thing that happened to married couples or to sixteen year-olds on Lifetime. Not that he watched Lifetime.

But even as every piece of the man code ran through his head, reminding him what a stupid mistake he made, all he could think was that she loved him, and she was going to have his baby. It was stupid of him to be happy about this and he knew it, but when had he ever been normal.

Casey's life would probably be ruined, the ZBZ's would never stand for this, but the hope that they would be together tomorrow just made him happier that he finally had a connection that Casey could not deny. She loved him. Go figure.

Maybe he could be like her prince charming, and save her from evil, or Evan.

**A/N** So yes this chapter did take me forever to write but the next one is almost finished so it should be posted like crazy fast. I've decided that I'm going to write one more day by day chapter than I'm going month by month, I think that would be the most efficient way and the most interesting for you, so you don't have to read all the 'And then we ate lunch and then we took a nap' crap.

Also in a weird thing I notice somewhere up in the story I used 'saw' and 'was' next to each other and realized 'saw' is 'was' spelling backwards. I know I'm easily pleased.

Thankyou, thankyou for all of you Amazing reviews. Please keep talking to me I love hearing your take on what I'm writing, even if it's just, 'good, keep writing'. I get a kick out of every review.

-Paige


	5. All that matters

_**A/N**__ It took forever I know, eep, just read it._

**Reminder**- No, I do not own Greek if I did Cappie would have stayed with Casey instead of running of to help –frowns- _Rebecca_.

Casey awoke to a consistent tapping of foot steps. Tap. Tap. Tap. The best sleep she had had in a while, almost serene, perfectly dreamless. And for once her stomach stayed settled, there was no immediate threat of puking everywhere. But than again, the day is still young.

The blonde arched her back and heard her spine reline with a pop, sleeping in an awkward position threw her back into a right angle. Cappie should be next to her, she realized, she had fallen asleep curled into him but at this point he was missing in action.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Casey groaned.

"Cappie" She glanced up. Cappie was pacing. A sight she'd never thought she'd see he looked almost nervous. He was not just leisurely walking to and fro, he was hardcore feet stomping.

She pulled herself up to speak again, regretting it almost immediately.

"Frick" Casey ran into the ZBZ bathroom. Cappie was almost impressed with how fast she was going for such a small pregnant woman, and followed dutifully. He really loved her and after all he caused this.

As Casey heaved in to the toilet, Cappie held her hair back dutifully. Casey glanced back at him, her forehead was sweaty, her mouth tasted horrible, but Cappie just looked at her, holding her hair back still, like she was the most beautiful thing on the earth. She liked that, having someone to care for you, to think you're always the most amazing thing, and just be in love with you.

Cappie gently helped her up. She muttered a 'thanks' and let him lead her back to her room. Cappie frowned, Casey never let anyone lead her anywhere, she never gave up the reins, Casey could navigate anywhere on campus completely smashed without a thought. She must be suffering.

He sat her on the bed. A big white fluffy bed, probably four hundred thread count, and about a gazillion pillows, that probably were never used, were strewn all over the place. That was not the _Casey_ Cappie had started with. That was _new_ _Casey_, and new _Casey_ like pretty things. Not that the old _Casey_ didn't appreciate pretty things she's a girl after all, but _old_ _Casey_ knew were to draw the line.

When Cappie was with her the first time, Cappie smiled there was a second time, Casey had one pillow, and a patchwork quilt she had sewn with her grandmother when she was seven, he heard tales Rusty had one as well but that was another adventure. The old quilt was no where to be seen, Casey wasn't much of a pack rat, but it had to be somewhere.

"Earth to Cap" Casey called waving her hand pointlessly in front of his face.

"Oh, back, sorry" He frowned "I know you hate that"

"I could never hate anything about you Cappie" She informed him "Everything about you is perfect for me in everyway."

"I guess that makes you pretty perfect for me than" Cappie said jokingly shy. Casey snuggled into Cappie and they sat there for a moment content with each other.

"You were pacing earlier" Casey stated. "Why?"

"Ya, Sorry about the Ricky Ricardo act" Cappie smiled "Just a little shaken up about this-" Casey stopped him

"Mistake" She finished

"Not what I was going to say at all" Cappie smiled at her, his hair was ruffled and he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "I'm a little shaken up about this surprise"

Casey looked away, blinking away tears and silently cursing mood swings. Cappie always had his spin on things. Like…

'_You were arrested" "Oh no I was detained and had a stay in a government provided building.'_

"_You were so drunk' 'No I was opening my mind up to a more free way of thinking'_

'_you were late' 'absolutely not, I planned on coming thirty minutes from now, so really I'm way early compared to my on time.'_

Cappie rested his hand on her stomach. "A surprise, never a mistake, nothing I do with you is ever a mistake."

Casey forcibly pulled herself together. "What now"

"Japanese?" Cappie shrugged.

"At 9:30 in the morning" Casey laughed. Leave it to Cappie to answer completely out of the blue. Cappie could make her laugh though, he always could, and he could take her mind of any subject and make her laugh until she was crying.

"Never to early to read your fortune"

"Fortune cookies are Chinese" Casey informed Cappie.

Cappie bent over Casey stomach patting it softly. "Well little one, I hope that someday your as smart as your mommy but hopefully you wont be such a know it all."

Casey slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "You can hit me all you like, your not getting rid of me. I'm in for the long haul."

She leaned into him, almost collapsing on his chest. "I love _you_"

"That's good, or this could get really awkward" Cappie pressed his lips to hers. He missed the way this felt, Casey was the final piece to his puzzle, no matter how lame that sounds she completed him, in a way words can't describe.

"We have to make some sort of plan" Casey said pulling away.

"Why?" Cappie questioned "Why not just take things as they come, I want to be with you and you with me, that's all that should matter."

Casey could hardly focus the urge to kiss Cappie and to hit him were conflicting in her mind. "Can we have some sort of plan?"

Sigh "Alright, well you don't want to get married obviously."

Casey was flabbergasted, how did Cappie know that. "How do you know that?"

"When we were dating there was some news report about a pregnant sixteen year old and she married her boyfriend afterward, you said it was 'stupid' and 'masochistic'. And that's how I know."

Casey was trembling, damn hormones; she broke down crying onto Cappie, yet again.

"Cas', um, Casey" Cappie asked nervously stroking her hair. This was getting old, he wanted her to be ecstatic like Cappie was, but she kept freaking out.

"I made a horrible decision" Casey wailed into his shirt. That would stain "Why did I ever date Evan, He never listened to me. And you're just perfect. Why am I such an idiot that I didn't realize that?"

Cappie smile cockily "Well were together now"

_Cappie 2_

_Evan 0 _

"Yes we are, but we should always be together" Casey sniffled "Right after Evan cheated, I should have come to you, but I kept choosing Evan"

_Alright, Alright_

_Cappie 2_

_Evan 1_

"Lets go for a walk" Cappie grabbed her hand and led her out through the house. ZBZ's opened doors in there wake but they didn't notice, too wrapped up in each other.

They walked for hours, sometimes stopping to sit or eat, talking about everything on the earth. Nothing had ever come so easy for them as just being with there. For once Casey didn't have to put up a front or try to be something she wasn't. And for once Cappie didn't have to be the wild, drunk, KT man he could just be there with her.

"The lovely pregnant Zeta Beta Zeta president" Cappie said later pulling her into his arms. "I'll take it"

_**A/N**__ Okay, okay, there it is. And I know it did take forever but I do have an excuse. I just got a great job at a camp running an art tent which is great money that's paying for my art school. Also my mum has been dragging me to visit my aunt in Wales._

_Reason numerous … Tres? The reviews have been lovely and certainly a lot more than I expected but I really would enjoy more. So I want to at least 70 before I post the next chapter, hopefully some initiative to review please._

_So I actually do like this chapter but tell me if you don't and I'll fix it as well as I can. Keep telling me what you want, remember I'm the writer I can make it happen._

-Paigeykins


	6. A note from the Author

Authors note…

So I wrote in the last chapter I wanted 70 reviews

Meaning I want my review count, you know those fun little numbers up there,

Up to 70 reviews I all

But I am sticking to the review quota. As it stands now that's 9 more reviews.

-

Paigeylove


	7. The Plan

_**A/N sorry for the wait everyone but thank you for barring with me. This Chapter takes place at the end of Casey's third months of pregnancy and it will continue month by month from here.**_

_**Just in case you've forgotten I do not own greek even though I'm sure Cappie would have a lot more fun if I owned him **_

_Place: Kappa Tau Gamma_

_Date: February 14, 2008_

_Time: Zero hour_

_Cappie_

"Alright now move in slowly KT2, over" He whispered into the walky-talky. With the area secure he slowly peered around the corner, he was in position and the target was soon to be in sight. His message received no answer, he whispered again "Over"

It buzzed with static for a moment then nothing. He spoke out loud "Spitter you have to push the red button"

"Sorry Cap," Rusty answered shyly, "The, uh, _target_ is in sight, moving in"

Cappie smiled this would work perfectly exactly the way he had planned it. Usually he wasn't one to plan but this event called for a bit of preparation. "KT3 begin your descent"

"Cappie why do I have to be KT3 and rusty gets to be 2" another voiced complained through the speaker.

Cappie groaned. "Because KT_2 _got there on time this morning instead of stumbling in twenty minutes late, you lucky to be 3 at least you didn't get Beaver's job"

"Whatever" Wade sighed in defeat, there was no fighting with Cappie's logic. "Descending"

Wade was such a whiner sometimes, just deal with your number they don't really mean much. But for the record he is KT #1.

* * *

_Place: Zeta Beta Zeta front lawn_

_Beaver._

Cappie was going to owe him for the rest of his life. After this feat they better be naming there child after him, on second thought that probably wouldn't even make up for this. Beaver knocked slowly on the door.

"Welcome to ZBZ, pledge Krissy here to help you" A pledge sang to him as she opened the door. Beaver looked at the pledge for a moment, hoping to find a way out of this.

"Is-" Beaver took several deep breaths "Is Rebecca here I'd like to speak to her"

_

* * *

_

_Place: Hallway outside of Casey and Ashleigh's room_

_Rusty_

Rusty would do almost anything for Cappie, he was his mentor his big brother in many ways but this was pushing his limits. Of course he was immensely happy that his sister finally realized they should be together but really did they need to go this far on '_the plan'_.

Rusty straightened the collar on his dress shirt and knocked on the door.

* * *

_Place: Zeta Beta Zeta, Casey and Ashleigh's room_

_Casey_

The alarm went off. Casey hated that stupid alarm, five days a week that annoying thing went off and everyday so far this week she had woken up with the worst morning sickness of the past three months.

"Casey" Ashleigh complained. "Stupid, stupid alarm. It's Thursday, we turn the thing off on Thursday."

The thought struck Casey. It was Thursday, neither of them had classes on Thursday there was no need for the alarm, she was positive she had turned it off. Why would it be on?

"Ash, why did you turn it on?" Casey questioned lying completely still. Not moving helped; maybe she could sleep a little longer.

"Oh, you know Case', I love these early mornings" Ashleigh answered sarcastically. "I didn't turn it on"

"Turn it off." Casey begged. The thing about their alarm was that it didn't just beep a few times then stop, it just kept buzzing on and on until you finally unplugged it.

"Casey you're closer, and I didn't get in till late last night, where's your sorority energy."Ashleigh rolled over in her bed. Ashleigh had been seeing one of the Kappa Tau's finest. His name was Chris and he was absolutely amazing, she could feel herself falling for him. He was an art major with amazing eyes 

and the sweetest person she'd ever dated, and of course he new how to party he was a KT after all. And since Chris was helping with the '_Plan'_ today they had their valentine's dinner last night.

"But Ashleigh I'm _pre-e-gnant_" Casey whined. "Do it for the baby, it'll thank you later"

Ashleigh frowned. "I'm going to expect a little Ashleigh Beaver Cappington in six months"

"Thank you Auntie Ashleigh" Casey said in a baby voice "why is my child's middle name 'Beaver'."

"Because you owe him," Ashleigh replied shortly while she unplugged the clock, before it went black it said 9:35. Five minutes past, as Cappie said it, zero hour.

Casey frowned, she was awake now. With slow determination she sat up, nothing, moving ever so carefully she lifted herself out of her bed. The ZBZ president spent very little time in her room over the past month; in fact this was the first time in almost two weeks. Usually she'd still be curled up in Cappie's bed, on most occasions he would be there with her stroking her stomach and kissing her neck. She was obviously not with him today; he had insisted that she stay at the house for some crazy unknown reason. She missed seeing him when she first woke up, or simply being woken up by a KT wrestling match; nothing exciting ever really happened at the zeta beta house.

'knock knock.'

Knocking? Strange nobody really knocked around here, it was mostly one knock as they opened the door in complete disregard for your privacy and personal space, but who was complaining.

"Look who's up now" Ashleigh laughed rolling over.

"Whatever" Casey opened the door slowly still unsure of what was happening with her gag reflex. "What do you- Rusty?"

Rusty looked like the butler from _clue _without the thin moustache. He was standing there in most likely the worlds most awkward fitting suit on the planet.

"I know you need the extra money Rus' but is the tux necessary" Casey laughed, she hadn't seen him in a suit since their aunts wedding when they were ten and twelve.

" Miss Cartwright would you please come with me" Rusty said quietly ignoring Casey obvious laughing.

"I don't know Chives" Casey composed herself. "seriously Rusty what's this all about."

"I've been told to escort you to an undisclosed location. If you will come with me" Rusty stumbled over his words.

"Rusty I can't do this right now, I have a meeting with the other Greek presidents and I have class later plus I'm pretty sure that none of my pants fit anymore, I really don't have times for games."

Rusty smiled awkwardly and handed her a index card-

_Let the games begin_

_-Cap_

_**-Alright so there is the first half in a two part chapter the next half will be up soon hopefully. **_

_**Pleeease don't kill me with angry comments about my lateness in posting due to circumstances beyond my control my posting was temporarily put on hold I was going to come back with a huge chapter that would take forever for you to read but then I decided it would be better to post something quickly so everyone could get a quick fix.**_

_**Once again I love comments almost as much as I love Cappie so motivate me.**_

_**3**_

_**Paigey**_


	8. Valentines Games and Cryptic index cards

_**A/N**__ If Greek is mine than I also own Brendon Urie, someone should tell him that._

_Valentines Day_. Casey mentally slapped herself. The sorority girl had been trying to get Cappie to tell what he'd arranged for their anniversary night (or mid-morning) for almost two weeks. And of coarse Cappie eternally begging Casey to know what she had gotten him. With Casey and Cappie being as bad as each other when it came to surprises and playing games, it was only natural that they'd turn the entire week leading up to Valentines into one big game.

It started with Cappie threatening to withhold all sexual activity if Casey didn't tell her what he had planned and about his present. Obviously _that_ was a completely empty threat but it did start a chain of bribes, Cappie and Casey alternately trying to out do the other and make them spill their secrets, usually after class when they were bored; Casey gave him a peek at her framework in anatomy, Cappie let one night go by where he didn't push for kink, Casey gave into the kink the next night, eventually ending up with them doing each other in a bathroom stall. They both knew from the beginning that there was no way either of them would spill anything, and didn't actually _want_ to spoil the surprise, but it was a whole lot of fun pretending.

Truth be told, Casey was actually almost painfully curious about what Cappie had planned for her, for one reason in particular. Cappie had been so vague about the whole thing;

For instance;

Are we eating out?- I guess

Are we going on valentines day?- Maybe

Do you wanna go upstairs?- Hell yes

So inevitably she gave up and decided Cappie had nothing clever cute and romantic planned for her. It would be completely like him to forget, to show up at her door the next morning hung over asking why she was so damn mad at him. And who was she to be angry at him, he didn't ask for this makeshift relationship why should he have to go through the motions of Valentines day.

Evan would have bought her a dozen roses and courted her off to an expensive French restaurant where she wouldn't understand a single thing on the menu. He would of course have to translate, he spoke fluent French, then laugh with the waiter as she mispronounced '_poulet'_. Her face would be bright red as she would fiddle with the many forks, Evan would glance at her hopelessly making her feel insignificant.

Maybe no Valentines was better.

Her thoughts mulled around such things while Rusty led her wobbly to the car.

"Where did you find the ride" Casey asked sliding her hand over the shiny black car as Rusty propped open the back door. "And where do think you taking me in it?" Her hand found its way to her stomach, unconsciously protective of the young life. It had gotten insane how protective she was over it (him, her, smallish Cappie) some sort of motherly defensiveness took over; the other day Beaver tried to rub her stomach without asking, he needed three stitched and would probably never forgive her.

"I was giving strict instructions to 'shut up'" Rusty answered coldly. Like he couldn't keep a secret, he kept this whole surprise secret for the entire two hours he knew. Ever since Cappie woke him up and handed him the index card, he said nothing. "Besides Case where is your college energy?"

Casey sighed, did nobody realize how stressful it was to carry around a baby. She had a god damned kid inside of her and people were riding _her_, she should be angry at them! "Well I apologies for not being some sort a skinny peppy sorority girl like Ashleigh."

"Casey, uh, that's not what I meant, I love even if you're not a skinny preppy sorority girl" Rusty's word spilled out of his mouth before he could catch himself. Cappie was right he should have just shut up.

"What did you just say" Casey screeched. "Are you trying to tell me I'm fat, I- I-."

Casey lunged swiftly at rusty's curly hair. Fat, _baah_! She still looked fine, hardly showing at all; in fact her doctor was worried she wasn't gaining enough weight. "Casey, I'm driving quit it, I didn't mean it like that"

She rested her assault momentarily. Boys are stupid, they just don't get it, they didn't have to look decent, the worst they looked the more people liked them.

So they drove and drove and drove, stopping twice so Casey could throw up then once more so Rusty could throw up at the sight of Casey throwing up.

When they finally stopped Wade was waiting to escort her out of the car. "Hey"

"Um, hi Wade" Casey said unsure, "Where are we?"

"Cleveland" Wade explained simply pulling me towards the building. What was with these one word sentences, does he think she's too stupid to comprehend anything bigger. _WHY_ was she in Cleveland, _how_ long was she in the car, _where_ was Cappie!

"Wade!" The girl began-

"Gah, wait Case" Wade quickly searched his pockets "Here, it's from Cappie, please don't hurt me"

Casey grabbed the card away from the cowering Wade, muttering 'wimp'.

_Red is still you favorite color, right?_

"Why is he so damn cryptic?" Casey swung blindly at rusty seeing as Wade retreated back to the entrance of the building.

"Ow, what was that for?" Rusty rubbed his arm thoughtfully.

"For not stopping Cappie and for calling me fat earlier" Casey answered pushing him lightly, "WADE!"

"Oh, are you finished" His eyes grew wide, quickly scrambling for an excuse, "Casey, um, just"

"Just tell me where to go from here so I don't end up going on a killing spree" Casey said sweetly, staring Wade down with her scary pregnant eyes of darkness and death.

"Just follow me, okay" Wade left in a scurry toward the house, Casey took this as initiative to follow behind him. They enter the small house and stopped in front of a bedroom door. "It's sitting on the bed, just put it on and meet Rusty back outside"

"What no clever note card to tell me what to do" Casey cocked her head.

"Well there was one, but I kind of want to get out of here with my face still attached" Wade walked of quickly after this. _Whatever_.

The bedroom was rather mediocre a dresser, a bed, this and that around the room. But on the bed laid a thin splay of red fabric delicately placed on this strangers mattress. Casey picked it up carefully, it was a knee length soft red dress that hung at her shoulders and swooped at her neck. She looked beautiful in it, but modest enough for a soon to be mother, Cappie had done a relatively amazing job at dress picking but he wasn't getting out of trouble that easily. Surprises suck.

She took no time to glance around the house on her way out, no time; she needed to figure this out.

"Casey you look amazing" Rusty said smiling up at her.

"Kiss ass" Wade coughed

"Shut up Wade she's glowing" Rusty frowned

"Rus' quick being such a teachers pet" Casey laughed heading back to the car.

"Fine then next stop" Casey frowned more stops before she got to see Cappie. She suddenly missed him; how he felt beside her, those big blue eyes, and the way he kissed her.

The next stop was relatively close by.

"Rusty wouldn't it have been better to get my hair done and then get me in the dress" Casey inquired.

"Um hold on" Casey heard her brother rifling through something before a card was shoved in her face.

"Obviously"

'_My sister's house, we only had it for a few moments' _

The blonde shook her head slowly walking into the hair salon.

_/\_/\_

And so, after two hours, a pedicure, and three different hairstyles Casey walked out of the Salon with her hair falling in waves down her back. Her hair was finally growing out, she did a small victory dance in honor of this as she slid into the car, it would take ages for it to get really long but it was long enough that Cappie could rake his fingers through it the way he like.

"Cappie?" Casey asked quietly

"Yep, this is it" Rusty answered pulling into a, a movie theatre! She let herself be dragged around all day to go to a dusk movie, perfect, so like Cappie. "Last one I promise"

_11 to the left_

She did as she was told, unhappily, that is until she walked into the empty theatre.

Each stair was lined with soft candles leading up and down the room. Cappie had obviously taken advantage of the dimmers seeing as the room was a passionate shade of dark red.

But what really got Casey was that half way up in the rows several seats were taken out to make room for a beautifully set table, equally covered in candles and roses.

The whole room seemed to be out of some crazy romance novel; it was perfect, it was classic, it was-

"Cappie" Casey said feeling his arms wrap around.

"Happy Valentines Day" Cappie smiled into her hair.

And so began one of the most amazing nights of her life. They ate, they kissed, they watched movie after movie on the big screen, and they did more than kiss. And it wasn't until they had watched three movies and started playing music and breaking into the wine did Cappie start spilling his secrets.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week_

"The Car?" Casey asked poking his side.

"Wade talked Rebecca into letting us use it" Cappie smiled

"How did that work out?" Casey almost didn't like that she had ridden up in _her_ car.

"I have absolutely no idea but I'm not complaining" Cappie sighed "You didn't have to ride up here in my car at least"

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

"Okay, the dress?" Casey questioned "How's and when's"

"Two weeks ago, Beaver's sister talked me through it"

_You have stolen my heart_

"Hair salon?"

"Chris's mother owns it, offered to do it for free, she really loves me"

_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones_

"Fair enough" Casey nodded "and all of this" She motioned around her.

"erm" Cappie thought for a moment "well, you see my sister, the one whose house you changed at, she like manages this place or something like that"

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

"Oh" She frowned "Where'd you find all of the stupid index cards"

"Well it's not like I use them for classes" Cappie grinned. They were lying in the cleared out area holding each other closely.

"I really love you" Casey said, he just nuzzled into her cheek and sang to her.

_"You have stolen my heart"_ He sang quietly. And he had hers.

_**A/N**__ Does anyone else think that this season of Greek pretty much sucked? It was really sad I actually just ended up skipping it in favor of guitar. But my dearest Leanne was lovely enough to give me the night off of band practice so I actually had some spare time. In retro specked I probably should have been working on chords or whatever but instead I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next will be out soon but I guess that depends on how the bands doing. You'd think I wasn't just the guitarist. _


End file.
